1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pressure alarm device, more particularly to a pressure alarm device having a simpler structure for an easier and more convenient assembling.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, tire pressure is always a major factor that affects the safety of driving. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,600 had made improvements over the U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,481 and provided a pressure alarm device that had the drawbacks of being cracked by flying pebbles when driving on a highway at high speed, unable to fall apart from the metal casing and assembled as easy as other pressure alarm devices. Such pressure alarm device has a connecting member integrally connects a metallic connecting base and a plastic sleeve base, and a nut is secured on the sleeve base. The connecting base is divided into two spaces by an isolating base, wherein an inner thread and a valve nozzle are disposed in one side of the space for installing the air nozzle of the tire by a screw, and a pressure switch is disposed on another side of the space in the same direction as that for jointly accommodating the sleeve base.
However, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,600 is still not a perfect design, because its components are very complicated and difficult for the assembling.